<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing, please return by Haileyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649745">Missing, please return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst'>Haileyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, Other, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is kidnapped. Oh the horror!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giotto | Vongola Primo &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing, please return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is quite an old work of mine. I think I first wrote it before attending uni so it's riddled with mistakes and I am just reposting it here from fanfiction.net. I might look at this later and rewrite bits or look at my grammar. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this regardless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giotto couldn't believe it, it happened again! He risked a blink at the terrified nanny with tears in her eyes, trembling before him, and internally winced. Well, she did not manage to last long in this household either.</p><p>He tried to smile at her reassuringly, as if this was not a glaringly big issue at all. And it wasn't - well, no, it was, but not as big as she thought it was. "Do not worry, my dear, I know what happened, there's probably nothing you could've done and there's nothing to worry about." Probably.</p><p>"But - " she stuttered, glancing at bawling Hayato in his father's arms, Takeshi reaching over Asari's shoulder towards the crying infant, dummy sucking and clapping Chrome in Giotto's lap and resentfully glaring three year old Mukuro standing in the corner edging away from stoic Alaude, not comprehending how they could be all so impassive when two of their precious children were missing. And true, to her, it may look like it, but Giotto could feel the storm raging just centimetres away from him. Asari, of course, was just trying to keep his son in one place, the wriggling form of Takeshi hard to grasp, but G, even with a crying Hayato in arms, and Alaude made it into a full blown glaring contest while Mukuro tried to chip in whenever possible, just as he saw his father do all the time. Giotto praised to high heavens that Daemon and Knuckle were away. Or this situation would progress in a completely different manner.</p><p>But no, they weren't impassive. At all. And Giotto would be raising hell and heaven, if he did not know what happened already. (Yes, God helps whoever takes his precious Tsunayoshi away from him at any age. God bless especially his future girlfriends/boyfriends, nevermind the tender age of 11 months old.)</p><p>He had an urge to glare at Alaude as well, but he knew well enough it would be no use at all. It barely works as it is. And anyway, he's not the Skylark Giotto wanted to scold. God (and he's invoking him today a lot) knows Alaude allowed his progeny a lot and believed that "young should learn to fend for themselves early on, why keep them on a leash?" With that attitude, how could he be surprised? (Speaking of which, if this infatuation continues, Giotto will be worried for Tsuna's (very) potential love interests as well.)</p><p>"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, while we resolve this, hm?" He smiled at the nanny, who, after bearing his gaze for fifteen seconds, nodded and then apologised once again before high tailing it out of the office. Giotto sighed and bounced little Chrome on his knee. She rewarded him by spitting out her dummy and smiling at him. Giotto winced as it fell on the carpet, that was the last clean dummy this office held. And while the children were getting older, at least the babies still wanted one when they were putting them to sleep. Tsuna couldn't sleep without one. Giotto blamed that on Alaude's little wild child, too, but that's a story for another time.</p><p>"Where are they, Alaude?" Giotto sighed once again and turned to look at his Cloud Guardian. Alaude frowned. "I don't keep track of his hideouts." You should keep tabs on him anyway, Giotto thought viciously, otherwise Kyoya wouldn't go around calling people herbivores and beat them when they failed to pass his set of rules (or he would, you never know with Alaude's genes). Or take his Tsuna away from nannies and childminders to "make a carnivore out of him". Whatever that means. Giotto glanced at Mukuro, the only child here Kyoya's age. There was also Ryohei, of course, but Knuckle's nephew did not visit regularly, he was here only once or twice. It was safer. And not only because of the mafia connections, no. When the nannies made mistake of putting not even an 18 months old Kyoya, Mukuro and Ryohei into a play pen together, Giotto had to pay for a new nursery and pay off the nannies who left on the spot. Moving on. Mukuro would probably know where Kyoya would take little Tsunayoshi. Mukuro, noticing that he has the attention he craved, laughed at him in a great reminiscence of his (oh so great) father and Giotto knew he wouldn't fess up without something in exchange. Mafia kids. What can you do.</p><p>They found Kyoya holding Tsunayoshi hostage under the beach chair they left by their indoor pool, they were quite cleverly hidden. Kyoya put a bunch of towels over it so it formed a little tent and dragged three cushions from their function room underneath so they had a nice space to properly nap on, one of Kyoya's favourite past time not including maiming, training or challenging his ice eyed father and/or Mukuro. They actually interrupted one. Well, Tsuna was not sleeping, but combing through Kyoya's locks, babbling to himself something nonsensical. Kyoya let out a little sound of displeasure at seeing him peering under the wall of towels, while Tsuna let out a delighted giggle at seeing his papa. It was slightly difficult getting them both from under there. When Kyoya "kindly" refused to relinquish his hold (by trying to bite, thank you, Alaude, for being such an oh so amazing parent), Alaude swooped in at seeing the glare his helpless Sky sent him and said, in a completely flat tone, "Good job for finding this space. He has water source here," from which Giotto hoped nobody drank, otherwise he truly will kill his Cloud Guardian, even if it is the last thing he'll ever do, " and kitchens are close, so food is good and covered for. Only trouble is that they shut down the heating down here during the night unless specifically told to have it on." Kyoya growled and pushed Tsuna gently into his father's waiting arms, and not forgetting to try and wrap a towel around him to good measure. "Pa," Tsuna babbled and squeezed his father around his neck. Kyoya got out too, glaring at the blue tiles sullenly.</p><p>Alaude patted his hair. "Good job, little one. You almost got it."</p><p>Giotto sent his way a sharp glare. Asari laughed wholeheartedly while Takeshi finally managed to reach over his shoulder and grab Hayato's bangs. Then they had a completely different crisis to get over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>